DigiDestined School Dance
by SuperAvengerMan
Summary: Ed, Edd 'n Eddy's "May I Have this Ed" episode parody! Another Digimon fic about the DigiDestined attending their first school dance! Matt helps out Tai and Joe get their confidence to ask a girl to dance. This is not a sequel nor is it related to DigiDestined Carnival but this story still has the same couples. I do not own Digimon, Saban does. (Nothing with the Dimension Trilogy)


**DigiDestined School Dance**

 _ **Hello, FanFiction and Digimon lovers! SuperAvengerMan here with a new story about the DigiDestined attending their first school dance! Of course like in "DigiDestined Carnival," there will be couples having their moments. But this story won't be following the carnival story. I wanted this to be all new with the DigiDestined falling in love with their crushes. Without further ado, enjoy the story!**_

 **"In a ordinary day in school, Tai was chasing after Matt because he threw water balloons at Tai."**

 **Tai- Get back here, Matt!**

 **Matt- Try to catch me if you can!**

 **Tai- Oh, I will!**

 **"Joe was following them, trying to get them to stop running in the hallways but they didn't pay attention to him."**

 **Joe- Guys, stop! There's no need for running around in the hallways!**

 **Tai- Matt, hold still!**

 **"Matt saw a dead end and got out of the way as Tai bumped into the wall. Falling down, painfully."**

 **Tai- MATT!**

 **Matt- *Runs off* Sucker!**

 **Joe- *Panting* Tai, relax. You know you're only encouraging him, right?**

 **Tai- Hello? I have the Crest of "Courage!" Remember?**

 **"Joe had nothing to say about that as Tai ran off to find Matt. But what stopped him was that he saw a flyer on the wall. The flyer got him shocked and nervous so he put it away in his pocket. Although Matt already saw what he did."**

 **Matt- *Swipes the flyer* What's this?**

 **Tai- No, Matt! Don't read it!**

 **Matt- Well, what do ya know?**

 **Joe- What's that you got there, Matt?**

 **Matt- Oh, it's nothing. . . . But a flyer of the school dance tonight! How'd we miss this?**

 **Joe- Oh, um . . . I knew about it, it's just-**

 **Matt- You're kidding? You're scared to go to the dance. That is just hilarious! Right, Tai?**

 **Tai- Yeah, uh . . .**

 **Matt- What? You're scared, too?**

 **Tai- It's not that I'm scared to go, it's just . . . I'm afraid to dance with a girl. Including one who I'm really scared to ask.**

 **Joe- Besides, do you know that it can be a pain to ask a girl to the dance? Look over there.**

 **"The three friends saw Kari and a boy. The boy was asking to Kari to go to the dance with him but she refused and shouted . . ."**

 **Kari- I RATHER DATE A RAT!**

 **"And with that, Kari putted the boy into a trash can and threw the can out at the window."**

 **Tai- I taught her that, ya know? She needs to defend herself against others who are mean to her.**

 **Joe- Isn't that something?**

 **Matt- C'mon, guys. We're going to my house and I'll give you some advice on these kinds of stuff.**

 **"Tai and Joe were refusing that and decided to leave but Matt dragged them to his house and into his room. Matt began looking for something under his bed in case of situations like these."**

 **Matt- Found it!**

 **Tai- What did you find?**

 **Matt- This book titled "Girls, Dates and Dances!"**

 **Joe- And what's that supposed to do?**

 **Matt- It'll help you guys with the ladies when we get to the dance.**

 **Joe- You're not serious with helping us with that book, are you?**

 **Matt- Yep! With this, you can kiss your scared feelings away and have fun dancing with the chicks!**

 **Tai- *Walks to the door* Well, that sounds fun and all but I gotta go. Gotta go see a movie called "Fear of the . . . Flowers" and I hear it's . . . terrifying and the most rated movie of the year.**

 **Matt- Oh, no! You're not going anywhere to see some movie instead of dancing with a girl!**

 **Tai- But I'm looking forward to seeing it!**

 **Matt- There's always a few months until it comes out on DVD and three years until it airs on TV.**

 **Tai- But watching it on the big screen is better!**

 **Matt- You're going to the dance and we're pulling some practice skills to help you get started!**

 **Joe- Tai only? Phew, that means I'm going home.**

 **Matt- No, you too!**

 **Joe- But-**

 **Matt- NO BUTS!**

 **"A few minutes later, T.K. was building a statue-like woman for the boys to ask her out."**

 **T.K.- It's ready!**

 **Matt- Bring it in, T.K.!**

 **T.K.- Here it is!**

 **"The statue was a big tree for the body, a baseball for the head, permament marker drawings for the face, a wig for the hair and it had a dress."**

 **Matt- Thanks, T.K. We'll see you at the dance.**

 **T.K.- Thanks for letting me take Kari out, Tai!**

 **Tai- No problem, T.K.**

 **Matt- *Pushes Tai softly* Well, ask her.**

 **"Tai began to look at the dummy, he started to look really shy and began sweating like crazy, even though the woman wasn't real."**

 **Tai- I can't do it! I can't do it!**

 **Joe- Let me try.**

 **"Joe walks up to the dummy and began to feel shy but soon he got the confidence he needed to ask her out."**

 **Joe- Would you like to go the dance with me?**

 **Matt- Woah! Way to go, Joe! You did it!**

 **Joe- Man, I can't believe what I just did!**

 **Tai- Joe?! I have the Crest of Courage and I don't even have it in me!**

 **Matt- Don't worry, Tai. I think that was enough practice. Right now, we need to get ready.**

 **Joe- Wait, the dance is going to start?!**

 **Matt- Yeah, let's get dressed.**

 **"When it was 7:00PM, everybody got in the Gymnasium and started having a groovy time! The Gym was decorated with balloons hanging from the walls, blue and red ribbons represent the school's colors, colored lights were held up in the walls and a large disco ball was in the center and hanging from the ceiling! A lot of people were dancing and others were hanging out with their friends. We see Izzy, dressed up in a red tuxedo with a blue tie and his hair was combed with hair gel. He was handling the music as everyone was enjoying it to dance. T.K. and Kari got inside as they began to dance in the dance floor with other couples. Tai, Matt and Joe arrived in the same time as well."**

 **Joe- Welp, thanks for the help, Matt. I'll go find a girl on my own to dance with. *Walks off***

 **Matt- Check out the ladies' man! Well, Tai, I think I see your girl over there.**

 **"Matt pointed the girl with his finger, Tai saw who it was; none other than his crush, Sora! She had a blue dress with flowers and her shoes had tiny heels on the bottom. She was all alone sitting on a chair. He saw Tai and Matt so she happily waved them 'hello'. They saw this as Matt began to say . . ."**

 **Matt- I'm searching for Mimi. She's my dream-gal. Catchya later, Tai!**

 **Tai- Wait! You can't leave me here alone!**

 **Matt- Sure I can, there's no rule about it.**

 **"Tai was alone where he was, he began to lean his back on the wall as he looked at Sora, who was still waving hello. Meanwhile, Matt walked up to Mimi, who had no one to dance with. She was wearing a yellow dress and her shoes were red with no heels."**

 **Matt- *Shaking* Hello . . . Mimi.**

 **Mimi- Matt! Am I happy you're here.**

 **Matt- Listen . . . Would you like to . . . ya know . . . dance?**

 **Mimi- I would love to.**

 **"Matt lend out his hand as Mimi grabbed it with her's. They went to the dance floor as Izzy began to . . ."**

 **Izzy- Alright, everyone. It's time for none other than . . . the Slow-Dance Couple Moment!**

 **"Surprisingly, Joe didn't had a girl to dance with but he decided to help Izzy with the announcement."**

 **Joe- That's right! Grab that special someone and begin to dance slowly with him or her!**

 **"The music started to play that every couple slowly danced with each other. The girls leaned their heads on their boyfriends. Sora saw this and thought . . ."**

 **Sora- (That looks like fun . . .)**

 **"Where the snacks were, Tai and some boys were enjoying to eat what they can find on the table. But Tai saw Sora looking so sad, he decided that it was now or never! He walked up to her and asked . . ."**

 **Tai- Sora, would you like to dance with me? Love with Courage?**

 **Sora- I like that.**

 **"Tai pulled Sora off from her chair softly and took her to the dancing floor in which they slowly danced together. Tai felt like he was in Heaven, he was dancing with the girl of his dreams. Joe and Izzy saw their friends dancing together as they whispered to each other saying . . ."**

 **Izzy- Our friends are having the time of their lives.**

 **Joe- I'm happy for them, even if I don't have a girl of my own.**

 **Izzy- Yep, they chose wisely.**

 **"T.K. and Kari decided to not slow dance and sit on a table."**

 **T.K.- What do you think of the dance, Kari?**

 **Kari- I'm really happy, T.K. I don't need a dance to keep me filled with joy, 'cause I got you.**

 **T.K.- I don't a dance either because you're what makes me happy, too.**

 **Kari- Oh, T.K.**

 **"Matt and Mimi got tired so they went to go sit at a table."**

 **Mimi- Thank you for dancing with me, Matt.**

 **Matt- You're always welcome, Mimi.**

 **Mimi- Matt, do you have a crush on . . .**

 **Matt- On who?**

 **Mimi- On me?**

 **Matt- Well, I can't say no because-**

 **Mimi- You do?!**

 **Matt- Yeah, I fell in love with you when we had our first adventure in the Digiworld. That was a couple of months ago.**

 **Mimi- Wow. *Kisses Matt's cheek***

 **Matt- Mimi!**

 **Mimi- I'm sorry, I couldn't resis-**

 **"Matt fastly puts his lips on Mimi. The two began to kiss like crazy. That leaves Tai and Sora. They were outside, enjoying to watch the stars in the night sky."**

 **Tai- Sora, I have to tell you something.**

 **Sora- What is it?**

 **Tai- It's hard to say but when were in the Digiworld when you and Biyomon were kidnapped by Etemon, I thought I was never gotta see you again. That made me sad.**

 **Sora- Well still, you came by and rescued me. I couldn't ask for more.**

 **Tai- Well, other than that, I just wanna say . . . I love you, Sora! I love you with all my heart!**

 **Sora- You mean it?**

 **Tai- I do!**

 **"Tai and Sora got their faces closer as their lips touched! Sharing a kiss! They couldn't be happier than ever!"**

 **THE END**

 _ **Well, what do you guys think? Another story that was just perfect, right? Anyway, if you guys liked it; Favorite, Follow and give a positive review. Please don't do the opposite if none of you like it. Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
